Metal and smoke
by King226
Summary: What happens when a gun for hire who can't die and his Titan get sent to the land of RWBY who knows
1. Chapter 1

**if you think there's anything I can do to in prof this leave a review.**

"oh you can't see me in the morning because I'll be dead by knite fall who I'm I to lie." "Rex can you please be quiet and continue the start"

"bloody hell who woke you up on the wrong side of the bed this morning."

"Rex I don't sleep you know this because I'm your titan."

"clam down Sam you can not take a joke can you."

"Rex you know I don't do jokes."

"Im just saying I think you're life would be a lot better if you laugh."

"The last time you thought you got my arm ripped off."

"Well how was I supposed to know you couldn't stand up to a crusher platform. You've trend in to a right grumpy fucker sine I got you transferred to a scorch."

"start up complete."

"good let's go."

the pod fell and after a few hundred meters it broke open and Sam hit the ground with a loud bang. As soon as he came up to his feet he spoke.

"Enemy titans five hundred yards and closing."

"go for fire wall at fifty meteors when there in one hundred yards."

"Two hundred one fifty one hundred going for fire wall"

"ok you know what I think it's time we try the new phase ability I got from the last job."

In a flash of white they were gone seconds later they were behind the two enemy titans the first was a vanguard Sam punched into the cockpit ripping the pilot out and crushing him. Second one was a North Star and had been powering it's short while this went on. It fired and hit Sam and in the back.

"phase regulator off line"

another shot was fired this one missing. sam ripped it's arms off and then melted the cockpit it a red goo.

"Ten titan signatures detected."

as Sam said that ten scorch titans hit the ground all ready to fire. Rex started to speak at super sonic speed Sam could only under stand him because he had robotic ears

"go for phase go for phase."

"The phase regulator is off line it could kill us."

"With we don't you'll die."

The phase was activated but instead off them disappearing electricity started to flow from the giant. Then they were gone suddenly they were in the air and heading towards some kind of city.

Sam please tell me you have some sort of fix for the falling problem."

"No we are fucked."

"Fucking brilliant if we live remind me to install a parachute."

"noted."

they hit the ground making a creator that was about the size of the the titan that made it. In minutes there was a crowd the smoke still hadn't cleared and was. Concealing the massive mechanical monster from the top.

"Ocular systems back online are you alright pilot."

"Yeah I'm fine how about you."

"all systems online."

"good right then let's get out of this creator"

"theres a crowd top side."

"they'll run once you put your hand on the ground to lift us out."

"I hope so."

 **Ruby's pov**

"Yang what was that thing."

"I don't know it's still in the creator"

as she said that a massive metal hand came up and slammed on the ground. Followed by another a second later .The crowd scrambled as the 15 foot metal monster came from the creator ruby and yang. Began firing the shots just making small pings as they came off the heavy armor ruby looked to the sky and saw that. A transport was headed there way the doors opened and the other two members of her team along side team CFVY jumped out. They regrouped in a small coffee shop. Blake was first to ask. "What is that thing." Ruby answered."we don't know are attacks aren't doing anything." The room began to shake as they realised whatever it was was getting away they rushed out and started firing not really doing any damage but they did get it's attention. It slammed it's fists into the ground making a shock wave filled with fire the wave of flames sent everyone flying. Ruby tend to her sister she was angry very angry. Yang ran towards it at fall speed and punched it in the shoulder taking its arm off completely. Yang landed on the ground ready to continue until she noticed it stopped then she saw the middle started to release some air then it opened and a guy jumped out he looked to be around her age but it was hard to tell considering he was in a full body suit that was painted a reptilian green it also had a red light coming from a x on his helmet. He then trend to the metal monster behind him and began to speak in a scared tone. "Ok buddy take it easy your ganna be ok just go over there and sit in the corner I'll take care of this." The robot the walked to the corner he punted to. Then he trend around and started to speak in a more unstable tone " ha ha ha ha ha oh you're good but unfortunately for you your messing with someone who people with army's can't beat." He then got a pistol and started shooting at Yang she ran in and broke both his arms and dropped him to the ground. " look whoever you are nice try but to me it looks like you've never had a fight in your life so just give up now before I do some lasting damage." "That's what you think." Using his broken arm he picked up his pistol and shot him self in the head. Yang was shocked to say the least but then in a flash of blue light he was back arms not broken and more importantly not dead he punched Yang in the face since she didn't have enough time to react. Before he could get a nuffer hit in he was in cast in ice thanks to Weiss Yang walked up to him and nocked him out .


	2. Bio

**j released I didn't give a good description of Rex and Sam so here's a bio**

 **Rex kazimir**

 **hight 6.4**

 **clothes standard grapple pilot in a reptilian green and red lights**

 **wepons car smg b3 wingman and archer rocket launcher.**

 **face green eyes brown hair in a messy short back and sides.**

 **sm 2262**

 **Standard scorch Titan with no paint job due to him saying it's not personal.**

 **hight 15 feet**

 **wepons thermite launcher**


	3. Chapter 2

**ok so I feel there's somethings I need to explain like Rex not dieing so Rex has had his ability since he was sixteen he doesn't know how he got it but he will find out in this story so for the time being just don't question it for now.**

Rex had lost the fight and was now sitting in a cell. Sam well he fuck knows were. The door opened and a man in a black suit and white hair walked in to the room. "Hello I'm professor ozpin and I have seen you on the street today and I have a proposal for you tell me how old are you?"

"18 why."

"well I can tell your not from here and a man your age may need help if you get in to a sichuwason unless he had decent training and a good team."

" what the fuck are you on about?"

"I run a school that trains people to fight the monsters of this world the people who captured you are currently attending this school."

"look mate any minute now Sam is going to bust the window and get me out of here simple."

" well just so you know I've already spoken to Sam and his now on the second year list."

" I fucking hate that bucket of bolts. Fine I'm in on two conditions Sam is returned safely and I can carry my wingman at all times."

" very well."

 **two hours later**

Rex now stud on top of Sam's cockpit in a garage given to them by ozpin.

"When I said safe I didn't mean with no arms and legs it's going to take weeks to repair all this."

"If you attach on arm I think I can do the rest my self."

"Sam the last time you tried to fix your self you put your leg on backwards."

"It wasn't that bad."

"I had to take to use a RPG to get them back off just to re attach them."

As he finished his sentence the garage door opened and eight figures stud in the way. Rex recognise them but couldn't put his finger on it until he remembered they were the welcoming party from when he first arrived.


	4. Chapter 3

Rex was a little nervous considering that this was most likely going to end in a fight. So he said in a sarcastic tone "is this the welcoming party?" One near the middle began to speak Rex recognised her she was the one that knocked him out. "We've come to make sure you don't start anything you and your stolen mech are seen as dangerous." "Ok first of all who said Sam is stolen second of all your god dame right were dangerous." Sam decided to butt in." Rex are you sure talking to the girl who kicked seven can's of shite out of you like that is a good idea." "And another thing that fight was completely unfair if I had known we could In case people in ice I would have packed my fridge." Rex trend around toward Sam only to be punched I the back of the head "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR!" "That? That was for everything you pulled yesterday." With that the teams left.

 **Two days later**

Rex had managed to fix Sam a lot faster then he expected so now he and Sam were off for some sort of tests in the middle of the woods. Rex stud on the platform and was shot off. Rex landed and went in to a roll then came his giant partner the two walked for about half a hour. Then came to a temple " pilot the item we need is in there." Ok keep me covered." Rex ran in and grabbed a chess piece. Rex the walked out " some relic it's just a fucking chess piece." "Very strange." As Sam finished his sentence a rocket hit him in the back sending himself down. Rex readied his weapon but was hit by a stun gun he hit the ground and the last thing he saw was a girl with pink and brown hair walking up to him.

 **Sorry this ones not got a lot no real reason if you think there's anything I can do to I prove leave a review.**


	5. Chapter 4

Rex woke up chained to a wall "fuckan hell my head feels like I've just been on a three night fender bender." "Well I wouldn't say you've been out that long more like half an hour." Rex looked up to see a man with a cane bowler hat and white trench coat. "First of all I need to know we're you got that hat from second of all I don't believe we've been introduced my names Rex and yours is?" "Listen I'm not here to be your friend my employer has information that she thinks you would like to know. And also what's to hire you do gaffer some information on a student called Ruby Rose your payment will be £4000." "Ok what's the info?" "It's about the no death thing says you need to talk to general ironwood he's coming in a few days on a business meeting. He won't want to but he can tell you more about your ability." "Alright I'll take the job and info from the general." Two guards came and let him go he then got dumped in the woods so he could make his way back. _'ok Rex get back get a bit of info on some girl called Ruby get paid.'_ Rex kept repeating the sentence in his head for his nerves.

 **Sam PoV**

For some reason team RWBY had decided to help Sam plan a rescue it was probably because he and Rex were told they would be joining on to their team Sam was coming up with ideas "OK if we can fand his last location we c." Before Sam could finish the door flow open and Rex came through with a six pack of beer."oh you can't see me in the morning because I'll be dead by night fall." The team were shocked to say the least. Ruby began "were the hell did you come from?" "I'm like a cockroach you can't get rid of me I just realised I don't know any of your names." Sam answered and pointed to each on." Yang Blake Weiss and Ruby." " I'm sorry I didn't get that last one."


	6. Chapter 5

Rex stud with a boldly wrench in his hands and a man on the ground beginning for mercy Rex just hit over and over again. "Come don't give up just yet." The mans body went limp. "Fuck I broke him." Rex then tuck his head cam off and being to speak to it. "So you may be wondering why I just killed him well. I've been putting my business cards back on the table so to speak I'm getting a hundred from this. I mean it's good money and only just realising I'm talking to my self no and for some reason exsplaing myself no matter I better get back before I'm missed."

 **Beacon**

Rex opened the door still in his armour and hoped on to the folding bed that had been added to the side of the room. It had been a few weeks since Rex re started his work and it had not gone unnoticed the news reported on the deaths. And much to his dismay his team had noticed him leaving that's why when he got in his. Bed yang sat up and tuck note of the time he'd come back at 2:49 in the morning the next day came and. Rex had work to do good for him that it was the weekend unfortunately he didn't have much time to get his next target he needed to be six feet under by Monday. Rex got up got his guns and walked out the door without saying a word to RWBY. About half a hour later he was standing at a vent that lead to the sever room were all information on students was kept. Rex attached his grappling hook to it and reaped it from the wall he then jumped through the hole and was met by a structure robot. Rex still had his hook down so he sung it and bashed the robots head in he then went to a sever and got all info on. Ruby Rose Rex then tuck out his phone and called Roman " hello Roman got what you asked for know we're is my payment." "Relax I'm sending new to get and pay have fun." The call end and Rex just decided to say what he thought about Roman " dick head." About two hours later Rex was sitting in a cafe across from the girl who stunned him days earlier. She didn't speak she was mute and they had done the deal a hour ago they just sat there enjoying each other company Rex would speak she would use text to chat. After another hour they parted ways not before getting each other number just in case they had a job for him save her from having to track him down. Rex got back to his room at about nine. Weiss one of his team had had enough " WERE HAVE YOU BEEN YOU HAVE BEEN COMING IN LATE EVERY NIGHT?" "First off do you know there's a thing called not braking someone's era dorm and second if you really must know I've been out" Rex tuck a minute to think" I've been out on a date." "That's were you've been all this time." "Yes and if you're wondering why I've been coming in so late it's because she likes late nights so who am I to refuse."

 **Hi guys and girls I know that this is a bit of a weird chapter but the two characters listed at the bottom of the description is of and Neo so hop you enjoyed and if there's anything I can do to make this story any better then leave a review**


	7. Help me

**Hi guys and girls i need a bata reader who wants in**


	8. Chapter 6

The day had finally came the ironwood was arriving Rex was setup on his flight path with his rocket launcher. The second he saw the ship he fired the ship hit the ground and Rex ran in to get ironwood. Next thing the general knew he was tied to a wall and although he didn't know what it was a marvin (sorry if I spelled that wrong I'm writing late at night and can't be bothered the check how to spell it.) stud in front of him and a unknown voice came through. "Hello so here's what going to happen i need information and if you don't give it to me. Well I have a friend who owns a pig farm funny thing about pigs they can eat a whole human only thing you have to do is pull there fucking teeth out. The pigs can't eat teeth." "I'm not going to tell you anything." The droid then stabbed him with a needle. "You have ten minutes to live if you tell me everything about a Rex kazimir. Then I will stop the venom I just injected you with." Ironwood took a second. "Ok all we have on him is in my scroll in a folder named s-6752." The droid took the scroll and copied all the information. Then put a bag over ironwoods head and dumps him in the street and self destructed. The voice of the bot was in fact Rex "so let's see why I'm so bad ass." He said as he got up and looked at a folder.

 **Ozpins office two hours later**

Ironwood had managed to get back to beacon and had told Ozpin Glinda and Qrow about what had happened Qrow asked the question on everyone's mind" who is this guy." Ozpin answered " well from what I know he fell from the sky with a rather large robot named Sam. I couldn't just let him leave without at least offering him a place here." Ironwood corrected him " I'm afraid that what ever he told you is a lie. He's not a person he or rather it is a weapon we made him to fight Salem one day when he would have been around ten it escaped and just disappeared for eight years until now." ozpin asked a new question "if he were to see you what would happen?"

 **Back in the garage**

RWBY had be sent to get Rex because he didn't show up for combat class. when the got there the place was reacked all of his equipment was on the floor. Monaturs smasted to peaces and in the corner Rex was in a ball rocking back and forth. Ran to him ruby was first. "Rex are you ok?" he only raised his head "just look at this and I'll explain the rast." Ruby picked up a a scroll and had the re of the team read as well. there faces all chaned Ruby's to one of shock Weiss to one of fear yang to anger and Blake to shock.


	9. Update

**Hey guys and girls so the ipad i ues is to slow crass to much and does this wired glich were it cuts off the writing but i am getting a new one at Christmas so untill then there will be no more updates sorry i just cant write on this thing. littal as i put this thing it crased. untill christmas this king 226 singing off.**


	10. Chapter 7

**Ok so I know what I said before but I just had to get this out before I continue this is going to be the start of long chapters because I've realised that they are way to short and from now on I want to bring my a game for anyone who still reads this shit.**

 **Planning phase**

Team RWBY gathered around Rex Ruby decided to speak first. "Rex what is all this?"

"This...this means I'm not human this means my hole life is a fucking lie."

Yang had a question of her own. "What the hell do you mean how could you not know about this!?" Rex looked to Sam and Sam gave the answer." Well to put it simply me and Rex aren't from your universe. We come from a place called the frontier in the frontier there's a war that could kill this planet in hours. Rex and I worked as guns for hire there. When Rex first came to the frontier he couldn't remember anything so he wondered the streets. And then he met a man named viper and well viper also had are job description and decided to train Rex."

The team were baffled by this Weiss then started" if this were true then where's your proof." Sam then loaded a video up for all to see.

"Oh you can't see me in the morning because I'll be dead by night fall oh who am I to lie."

"Rex must you sing that ever time."

"Yes"

( when ever I say Sam for this next bit Rex is driving so really Rex is doing this to.)Then the two fell from what looked like a airship to a raging battle field they hit the ground with a bang and Sam voice came again. "Two enemy ronin closing in." They appeared Sam grabbed one by the arm and ripped it off only to slam it in to the ronins hatch. And then pull out the pilot and crush him. The second one came in with it's sword only to have it be trend into a red goo because the flame shield blocked it. Sam pushed it forward melting through the cockpit and killing the pilot. Sam then moved to a wall."objective reached" came the voice of Sam Rex then got out."Sam fast fall." Sam picked him up and throw him over the wall. Rex landed stabbing a grunt in the head. Running forward he sliced ones neck another in the belly. And in paled one on a piece of rebarb after going through about five more he reached a harvester " objective reached planting explosives now " Rex then placed several charges on the tower and instead oh getting to a safe distance he blow them right there of course this killed him but he just respawaned. Then a gun ship started to hover in front of him Rex ready for the worst aimed his car at it only for the door to open. And a man hangout Rex's helmet cam identified the man as viper "good job kid get Sam and meet me at the rally point we lunch the final push there." "Yes sir." Was Rex answer which seemed odd to the team because he had almost no respect for anyone other then Sam.

 **End video**

Ruby Blake and Weiss and faces of fear but yang yangs was one of anger.

"YOU BEEN LIEiNG TO US." She grabbed Rex by the neck and slammed him throw the garage door and in to a large rock. However this enraged Sam who then ripped the door off completely and readied his launcher. Team RWBY went to yang and Sam to Rex all of them aiming there weapons at each other.


	11. Chapter 8

"SAM WERE PINED WE NE" before he could finish he got a bullet to the head thanks to a Ruby Rose Sam then slammed his hand into the ground to cover Rex as he got back up Rex began to run for the garage "SAM COVER ME IM GOING FOR THE 50!" Doing as asked Sam shot at Weiss with his launcher only for it to be blocked by for the thermite to melt through it. As that happened Rex came back out with a rather large 50cal Machine gun. Rex started to fire at Ruby probably for pay back as he started he got punched in the face by yang. Rex was about to return the favour but then got stabbed by Blake but the thing was Rex was acting like nothing happened. "Do you really think a stab can put me down." Yang answered that "no but a punch." As she said that Sam grabbed her Blake tuck her sword out of Rex's gut and he ran for his 50. "Roses are red violets are blue my gun is big and it's going to kill you ha " After Rex said that Sam walk behind him yang still in hand the rest of her team we're in front of them. Ruby spoke first. "Ok Rex just put her down and you can leave."

"That is not my decision to make its his." Rex said pointing to Sam who then spoke himself "warning movement detected." He then swung around slapping Blake away after she tried to sneak up on them. Rex turned around to see only to get shot in the back by the red reaper her self not killing him but it did sever his spinal cord . "Son off a." He then fell to all fours Sam seeing this grabbed Rex and placed him in the cockpit. He then dropped yang and ran off the cliff before anyone could react.

 **30 minutes later Ozpins office**

"So then I shot him and he fell to the ground."

Ozpins then gave his thoughts on it "this is very interesting but unfortunately if general iron wood can provide evidence that what you saw on that file is true then we will have to hand Rex over to him. Since he would legally belong to the military." Yang put in her thoughts "good just means there's a little less scum in the world."

Ruby was shocked to say the least. "Yang you can't say that." "Why not he's a mercenary do you know what a mercenary doses?"

"Well yeah they... kill people for money. But like Sam said there was a war and we don't know why he started." "He started because he didn't care about the people he hurt because he was made for war." Ozpin interjected "and another thing this other world Sam spoke off I have to know we're there more of theres so called Titans there?

Ruby answered "yeah a lot actually Rex is a pilot with is a rank in the forces there when your a pilot you get a Titan." "Well in the meantime we sent out search parties to look for them if you want to help you can. Considering he is technically part of your team even though the name is still the same." Then team talked among them selfs. And the answer was yes.

 **The fores** t

Sam and Rex sat on rocks in a clearing "so what now Rex." "Fuck if I know." As he said that he heard a engine "shite get down." They both lowered themselves. "Right we can't hide here forever come on Sam let's get going." Then they heard voices "come on Ren this is going to be fun!" "You do realise we're looking for wanted criminals." Rex made his presence known."you might want to watch what you say son." Rex the cocked his car and Sam loaded a new grenade suddenly a man in a gilly suit came out from the trees and raised he's AK 47 Rex ask first "now just who the hell are you?" "You're bother now move." He then popped a smoke bomb Rex Sam and the man ran.

 **Hi g and girls right now is a bit of a odd time for me mainly because of my iPad if you think i can do better just leave a review**


	12. Chapter 9

Ren Nora RWBY Ozpin and ironwood sat in the office atop beacons tower Ren and Nora were recounting there tale "and then a guy in a gilly suit came out of nowhere and said he was Rex's brother." Ironwood was visually shaken by this Ozpin was first to notice "is there something we should know James?" "Well the man wasn't lying he is subject s-6 brother ." Now Yang had a question for ironwood. "Wait a minute what did you even do to him." "Well first we made him the experimented on him once he got his abilities he started going against the programming we gave him instead of subject s-6 he wanted to be called Rex then he developed a full personality unaware of his ability or past he escaped and hasn't been seen since." RWBY then spoke up "ur guy you may want to see this." She said looking out the window everyone in the room looked and saw Sam no weapon in hand walking towards the tower. Yang spoke first "looks like Rex wants a fight." Sam then stopped team RWBY had already gotten in the lift after the doors opened at the bottom. They ran out weapons at the ready and stopped in front of Sam Weiss spoke "ok Rex what do you want?" Sams cockpit opened and Rex could not be seen instead Sam answered."help"

Five minutes early

"Pilot please his lieing."

"Sam I don't care what you're voice analysis is telling you this could be my only family!"

"What about viper and me?"

"I mean real family your just..."

"Say it I dear you!"

"YOUR JUST A MACHINE!"

"AND YOUR JUST A UNDEAD FREAK!"

"WELL IF I SUED BE DEAD THEN YOU SUED HAVE A DIFFERENT PILOT!"

" you don't mean that."

"Yes I do!"

"Fine"

Present time

"Now my best friend and partner hates me"

Ruby asked a question on everyone's mind."how badly do you need a pilot?"

"I'm incapable of functioning properly without one."

"Maybe someone here can be your pilot."

"Maybe but who?" The team talked among themselves (just to make this ez whoever's speaking will have the first letter of their name in front.) R"what do you think maybe one of us could be his pilot." Y"considering we never saw Rex's face because he never tuck his helmet off and we don't know what you need to be a pilot I think that's stupid." R" Sam what do you need to be a pilot?" S"a pilot is calm a affective fighter can take orders yet is able to think out side the box." W "well the choice is obviously me." Rby all looked at her with confused looks.

 **Well ladies and gentlemen I've given you a choice ruby yang Weiss or Blake who ever gets the most votes will be a temporary replacement for Rex as sams pilot you've got till the first of February as always if you think I can make this better tell me.**


	13. Chapter 10

**Hi guy and girls trying a new format for this so there's going to be all the different views of the characters second of I decided to not have Sam get a new pilot and I will be including three new characters this chapter witch have a connection with Rex in joy**

 **On board the hells gate.**

At the command deck stud a lone pilot there armour was big clunky and painted black it was clear the played a heavy role. a small round pad on his Left arm and. spitfire sung over his back (by the way the have the cloak helmet.) on his helmet there was what looked like a coat of arms it was a triangle that had a black wolf like dog with three heads in the middle with flames pouring out of the dogs eyes and the words hell hounds at the bottom of the shape he then spoke in a east London accent "alpha to hell hounds were coming up on target get to your stations." The door opened and in stepped a holo pilot the same coat of arms on his left shoulder. On his arms were shot gun shell holders but instead of shells he had glow sticks his armour was a dark red with blue lights. In his hands he held a mastiff and on his hip he had a gold revolver he the spoke in a Australian accent." You alright mate."

"Not to bad clone. Your self?"

"Fine."

Then walked in a pulse blade pilot she had no helmet instead she had a sandy hood witch matched the rest of her armour. She had blue eyes and sort blonde hair she also had the coat on her right shoulder. She carried a kraber. clone gritted her "hi snipes."

She then replied in a American accent "hi clone. alpha why are we even going after this guy again?" "Because he could be useful he trained under viper has a extremely high kill count and he's already wanted by the Militia so if we can get him one he doesn't get killed and we have a extra pilot."

 **Forest of remnant**

Rex and his 'brother' were sat on a tree when his phone went off. Rex looked it was from neo it said roman wanted to see him "hey Rex what's that?" "Oh nothing just some business." "What do you mean little bro?" "To put it simply I have to go to the docs." "Cool hi you've not really told me much about your self so here's a deal I tell you mine after you tell me yours." "Ok I woke up on a pile of trash met a man named viper when I was 13 I got Sam. Then viper died and I went free lance ." "I see well after you went missing I became a hunter kept a eye out for you and when a mech landed in the city I may have bugged your garage."

 **Beacon**

Most of the school was outside watching the blasts of electricity in the sky no one knew what was happening and then out of no where a ship appeared the ship hovering there for a moment before speakers crackled to live " attention civilians we are not here to harm you in thirty seconds a man named clone is going to Titan fall you can speak to him we'll we land."

On the hells gate

Clone walked up to his Titan it was a ion however it had a two headed dragon panted on it. Alongside strobe lights leasers and a smoke machine behind the battery. Clone got in and snipes made so clone and his Titan were ready. "You good clone?" "can you fly Bobby?" Clone then hit the release and fell to the ground. People started swarming around him. The cockpit then opened to show the man inside "can I speak to whoever is in charge here?"

 **Doc**

Rex entered the warhorse by himself his brother decided to go to a coffee shop Rex has greeted by the shite of neo and roman "so you said you wanted to see me."

"Yeah to put it simply I was impressed by your work and I mean the other jobs you've been doing so I wanted to offer a more permanent kind of work. I need someone who can get shit done and I need more information so your going to be a inside man you'll report to neo and when the time comes you'll do more direct work so do we have a deal?" "How much and who am I scouting?" "Monthly pay and well I need information on beacon and the other people with the big robots." "What do you mean other people?" "Neo show him." Neo then held a picture of the ion at beacon "oh no" "What is it?" "There Militia the Militia don't like me much." "Who's the Militia?" "You probably won't believe me here but me and my partner Sam aren't from this world were I come from there's a war I worked as a gun for higher." "That actually makes a lot of sense." "So anyway looks like I get to see Sam again."

 **So that's it for now hop you liked it if you think I can make this better just leave a review**


	14. Up date

p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 19.1px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 19.08pt;"We need to talk I know what I said in my profile but that's not happening anymore the truth is I just don't feel like my story is any good so what I'm going to try and do is make longer chapters better writing fix my two ocs and make Rex's allegiance clear because to me it's gotten a bit confusing so Rex works for roman no one else got it good I'm got to try and up date again next week probably Friday./span/p 


End file.
